dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feca/Intelligence/1
Introduction An Intelligence Feca build. Fecas or Feca's Shield are a defensive shield based class. They have a variety of shields with which to reduce damage. Varying from simple damage reduction such as Earth Armor to other shields such as Feca Shield and Spell Rebound. With all of these shields they can reduce most, if not all, damage from an enemy. As well as their shields they do have some offensive options and unique options to their class. One such thing is their glyphs, which few other classes have. These vary from damage ones such as Burning Glyph to AP and MP reduction ones like Paralyzing Glyph and Glyph of Silence. Characteristics 1. If you can afford it, scroll all of your stats to 101. Some however, are more important to try and scroll than others. For example, scrolling Intelligence to 101 will yeild very little increase when nearing "Epic Levels" due to Feca's having good soft caps in this element. Scrolling Intelligence to 101 and then putting all your points into Intelligenc, at level 200, will yeild and increase of only around +30 points. Arguably not worth the effort. It is therefore questionable about the usefullness of scrolling a Feca's Intelligence. It is on the other hand very usefull to raise such stats as Wisdom, Vitality and Agility using scrolls as it is not reccomended to spend your own points into these..EVER. Strength and Chance can also be raised with scrolls, to meet certain Weapon requirements and adds the prospect of hybridising later on. 2. Put all of your points into Intelligence. This can either be done forever (Until level 200) or another option that many Feca's choose is to put points into Intelligence until it reaches 300, then put points into Wisdom (but only after scrolling). Spells * Lv. 1-11: Save points from level 1-11 and Raise Earth Armor to level 5. This will help shield you from monsters, since most enemies you encounter will hit Earth damage, at lower level's imparticularily. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Natural Attack to level 5. This will be your Feca's main ranged attack forever. Do not be tempted by Cloudy attack! You will only regret it's linear properties later! * Lv. 22-31: Raise Glowing Armor to level 5. This is for the same reasons as Earth Armour * Lv. 32-41: Raise Wind Armor to level 5. You will see why this is so important in the "Where to level" section * Lv. 42-51: Raise Aqueous Armor to level 5. * Lv. 52-61: Raise Aggressive Glyph to 4. After recent updates this has become a powerfull spell and is usefull due to it's large range and non line of sight properties. * Lv. 62-71: Raise Burning Glyph to 5. One almighty spell. The holy grail of a Feca's arsenal. The reason we only level'd Aggressive Glyph to level 4 and not 5 was so we would have enough points to put Burning Glyph to level 5 as soon as we hit level 70. Save your spare points, don't spend them on Agressive Glyph just yet. * Lv. 72-81: Raise Feca's Shield to level 5. Another great spell in both PVP and PVM. * Lv. 82-91: Raise Paralyzing Glyph to level 4. Putting it at level 4, not 5, will keep it the same size as Burning Glyph, as you will probably be casting both of these together for alot of the time, this is useful. Use the spare point to level Aggressive Glyph to 5. * Lv. 92-101: Raise Teleportation to level 4. NOT 5! Save those spare points! At level 101 you'll use them to put Natural attack to level 6. It's now awesome and only 3ap per cast! * After this point you will want to level all your armours to level six, and level the other spells you find yourself using alot to level 6. You may also find it usefull to use those spare points to level such things as Staff Skill, Spell rebound if you plan doing alot of PVP and Immunity for the added range, usefull in big group fights. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Use a Young Adventurer Set, the best thing available. Can use a Boone Set if you can't afford the Young Adventurer Set. Also get a Twiggy Staff for a bit of extra damage. * Lv. 16: Staff Bonely for extra wisdom. * Lv. 20: Here you can either use a Gobball Set, for increased damage. It gives good Intelligence, decent Strength, nice Vitality and the extra AP is always handy. However I find it much more usefull to press on with your Young Adventurer Set and trusty Staff Bonely for the extra Wisdom you'll have for quick leveling. It's also cheaper this way. * Lv. 38: Prespic Set! Awesome wisdom! Woooo leveling madness. Fill in the rest of the spaces with a Mental Ring Pin of Mhete Powerfull Boots of Concentration and a Wand in Treechnid Root. This with the Bwak] or Bow meow(+Int) you should be looking to obtain will give you enough Wisdom and Intelligence to press on! * Lv. 45: Here you can choose to leave your Prespic Set being and use a Fire Kwak Set with a Kam Assutra's amulet. This gives 8ap with decent Intelligence. This will allow you to use Naturall Attack twice, you just doubled your damage output! However! This is not reccomended! You should stick with your Prespic Set and parts you had at level 38. Which the rate you'll be leveling here, changing out your equipment would be a waste of money and only slow down your leveling. * Lv. 60: Here, an ideal battle set to use would be Royal Gobball Headgear, The Stars Custard Tart, Hooded cloak, Kryst o' Ball (13-16 Fire Damage!), Gelano, Fire Kwak Ring, Crocoburio Spirit, Jellibelt, and 80 Int Fire Bwak. But by now you know what i'm going to say. If you want to waste money and slow down your leveling, go for that set by all means. A far better set though is this! Jelleadgear Awesome! The rest of your Prespic Set your Powerfull boots of concentration, Mental Ring and Pin of mhete. You should 100% try and get a hold of a Fire maged Kryst O' Ball you will be using it for a long time! Add this to your set and your good to go! Keep leveling! *Lv. 67: Swap your Hooded Cloak for a Desire O' ball cloak, and your Powerfull boots of concentration for some Flops]. Keep on trucking! * Lv. 80: If you can, use Royal Cherry Blop Set, Kryst o' Ball 13-16 Intelligence damage ofcourse, your Desire O' Ball cloak, Jelleadgear, And 80 int Fire Bwak. If this is out of your price range don't worry! Improvise! A set similar to, Flee Flops, Jellibelt, Kryst O' Ball, Jelleadgear, Desire O' Ball cloak/Hooded cloak, Mental ring/Fire kwak ring, your +Int pet and either a +Int amulet or your trusty Pin of Mhete will be good enough for your needs around this level. * Lv 100 : Here's where it gets good. 7ap base! Use a Feudala hat, your Desire O'Ball cape until Gray'tess Cape, Feudala amulet (Or cheaper equivalent if this is out of your price range),Boots Kwish, Kryst o' Ball , Feudala Belt or Event Belt (if you can afford it), Gelano and a Feudala Wedding Ring. This set will give you great +Intelligence and +Wisdom, 9ap for 3x Staff hits or 3x Natural attack, and 4mp for impersonating a Tofu. Also you get sparkle like a pretty little fairy when you can forward. * Lv. 120: Replace your Hat with a Dora Bora. This is an amazing hat, you'll use it for a damned long time. * Lv. 125: Replace your Feudala Belt and Graytess Cape with Xenature and Nettlez. Replace your Feudala Amulet with an Aykido Medal. Well done. You now kick ass. * Lv. 145: Ok now it's gets even more fun. I know. Just when you thought it couldn't! Look to get a Soft Oak set. But not the full set! Keep your Dora Bora and use a Powerful Dazzling Cloak. These along with your Gelano in the other ring slot will give you 10ap! Get your ass a Cheeken Axe and go crazy. 1000 a turn! * You'll be using this set for a LONG time. After this you'll know what you want. Pets and Mounts * Fire Bwak: A good 80 Intelligence. Longer to raise than Bow Meows, but also easier to feed. * Bow Meow: An easier option than the Fire Bwak. Cheaper and quicker to max, but harder to feed. * Pink Dragoone: A nice 50 Wisdom. Can be expensive to get though. * Minifoux: Same as Pink Dragoone really. Can be hard to feed. * Orchid Dragoturkey: Doesn't need feeding, so another good option for 80 Intelligence. Where to level *Lv. 1-10- Level on things in Incarnam *Lv. 10-25- Level on snappers in Astrub Rocky Inlet *Lv. 25-38- Keep pushing at Snappers, Gobballs or Solo Treechnids are some other options *Lv. 38-60- PIGLETS! South-West or Scaraleaf zaap! GO GO! These are amazing Xp for how quick the fights are and you'll be leveling like a mad man! This is what we level'd Wind Armor for so shield-up and go crazy. *Lv 60-70- Your options here are to keep going at Piglets, fight on Otomai's Island beach, fight Treechnid's and Miliboowolf's in Astrub Meadows (You will be suprised at the xp here to due to the large amount of stars the mobs have). *Lv 70-100- Moon Island with Burning Glyph, find a small map and go crazy. *Lv 100-130- Suprisingly Gobball Dungeon is your best option here. Make sure to Soul capture the last room and fight it again. You can also carry on with Moon Island or go to Plain crackler's. *Lv 130+ Group fights at Ghosts or Koalaks are your best bet.